Can you play tennis ?
by happiness and love
Summary: Ryoma's cousin, a female Echizen, plonks in on him for a visit and unleashes a complicated history involving Seigaku and Fudoumine. Tennis really never gets any messier than this. Ryosaku.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Can you play tennis?  
  
Summary: another one of my weird fics with plenty of OCs, and an averagely interesting story line. But just read and review, just for this once, because I'm really interested in this story.  
  
Pairings: I like RyoSaku [likes cinpii and beriath's RyoSaku l. squad productions a lot] and, so it'll be RyoSaku as main pairing.  
  
Warning: I really don't know this story too well yet, so I'm just trying for fun, if I do write anything wrongly, please pardon me.[and tell me.] oh. I'm trying really hard not to make the OC mary-sueish, so I'm basing her on real people as much as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story.  
  
Ryoma sat down with Sakuno after another game of tennis against Horio. As usual, he won. How hardly did anyone beat him anyway? Ryoma, being a gentleman, bought Sakuno and himself a grape Ponta each. They sat on one of the tables and watched the rest of Seigaku team play. The team was watching them instead, surreptitiously. All of them secretly thought they were really cute together. They turned back to their game soon, not noticing that there was a visitor in the ball courts of Seigaku today.  
  
"Why not do a 'two on a soda'? Bet that'll be even sweeter." A girl, crossed-armed, leaned against the table that Ryoma and Sakuno were sitting at. Ryoma just stared at her, eyes wide open. Usually not typical behaviour for him. The girl continued, ' and besides, long ago, you said you'd buy me a Ponta, so where is it, Ryo-chan?"  
  
Ryo-chan!? The entire tennis club had heard that and turned to look. Who had the audacity to call the ever-serious Echizen Ryoma, Ryo-chan? They had turned to stare at the tall girl, with a medium build and shoulder-length hair, dressed in a tank top, knee high skirt and sneakers. Ryoma still had a surprised look on his face but soon snapped out of it.  
  
"Cousin."  
  
The tennis team was even more shocked to hear that word. Especially when it sounded so nice and respectful. Echizen actually even smiled after saying the word. Ryuzaki Sumire, the coach, happened to be walking past at that exact moment.  
  
"Sumire!" the girl jumped and waved at her. Sumire gave a smile and walked over.  
  
"Haven't seen you in such a long time. Team, meet Echizen. Echizen Kaito. She's Ryoma cousin. " As Sumire addressed the team, they abandoned their game to see who this formidable young lady was, to garner the respect of Ryoma and the familiarity of Ryuzaki-San.  
  
"Why did you suddenly decide to fly over to Japan, Kaito-San?"  
  
"I missed you! And besides, dad got transferred over to the Japanese branch of the bank. So I'll be studying here too. Third year. Won't you be happy to see me almost everyday now, Ryo-chan? And aren't you going to introduce your girlfriend who has been blushing even since I came?" Sakuno blushed even harder, and so did Ryoma.  
  
"Yes. This is Ryuzaki Sakuno, Sumire- sensei's granddaughter. My... friend." Although her young cousin refused to admit, Echizen Kaito easily saw that they had feelings for each other. The chemistry was pretty strong.  
  
"And they are?" Kaito indicated, the-rest-of-the-busybody-school-team, who were standing there looking at them.  
  
I'm kinda sure everything's a bit wrong, but... just review so I can continue k? 


	2. tennis chap 2

Author's note: happy. Really happy that someone[1 person] actually kinda likes my story.  
  
It's really better than nothing. Love reviewers. Haha. Anw, abt an OC/regular pairing, I might consider. Just afraid of people who complain. Okay. Anw, here's another chap, hope you like, and review.  
  
Disclaimer: sometimes, why bother. I obviously don't own the characters, just the plot and my OC.  
  
Pairing: RyoSaku.  
  
"They are regulars, cousin. Shusuke Fuji, Takeshi Momoshiro, Kaoru Kaidoh, Sadaharu Inui, and the golden pair: Shuichiro Oishi and Eiji Kikumaru. And lastly, this is the captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka."  
  
A cold glance was given her way. Kaito hated cold glances, even if they were unintentional. It the case of this fellow standing across her, she felt that he was naturally cold to others. She returned a equally frosty smile, out of habit more than of dislike. Echizen Kaito's motto was, ' Be nice to a person only if the person is nice.' Ryoma sensed that his cousin did not like the captain and decided to try to please her. He knew his cousin like the back of his hand, and knew that pleasing her wasn't hard. Although she was a third year, older than he was, she could be a total child at times.  
  
"Kaito-san, I'll buy you a Ponta." Ryoma smiled. Kaito laughed. She knew that Ryoma had read her mind and was trying to please her. She decided to be pleased today. ' No point getting fed up at a person you hardly even know.' Ryoma went to the vending machine, dropped a few coins, and out came the potion for her temper.  
  
"Grape, Kaito-san. If I remember correctly, you hate peach, right?" Echizen Kaito grinned and nodded.  
  
"Eh, Echizen, introduce us to your cousin." Requested Momoshiro. Even though Kaito wasn't really that beautiful, she was still rather drool worthy. "Well." He gave a glance to his cousin, almost as if he were asking for permission. Kaito shrugged. Ryuzaki Sumire decided to do it instead.  
  
"Okay. I'll do it. She's Echizen Kaito, as I've just mentioned, Third year student. Moved to the States with her parents when she was a little younger. Lovely girl." Sumire smiled and patted her head.  
  
"A typical girl, given her dressing. Suppose she doesn't play tennis, does she?" said Tezuka. [A/N I have no idea what his take on female players is, but I think he might not think highly of female players. Not trying to be sexist.]  
  
"Kaito..." Sumire was about to say something before Echizen Kaito cut in.  
  
"Yes, you're right. I don't play tennis. In fact, I think most female tennis players aren't too superb. I'm a dancer. " Ryoma turned and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm. I'm a little tired. It's probably jet lag. Ryo-Chan, are you heading home anytime soon?" asked Kaito, who seemed to be escaping the topic on her ability to play tennis. Ryoma just nodded and said, " but I should send Ryuzaki-San home first." Kaito chuckled inwardly. Trust her dear young cousin to be gallant and chivalrous all the time.  
  
"It's okay, Ryoma, Sakuno can follow me home. You should send Kaito home." Said Sumire. Ryoma nodded and said goodbye.  
  
On the way to Ryoma's home, where Kaito decided to go and visit her 'dear uncle' first, Ryoma asked his cousin the question he wanted to for the past 10 minutes or so.  
  
"Why did you tell Tezuka that you don't play tennis?"  
  
"I'm not entirely lying, my young cousin. I am a dancer after all. I just graduated from the San Mire Academy of dance."  
  
"But, Kaito-san, you do play tennis. In fact, almost twice as good as I. Why lie that you don't?"  
  
"I think I shall use your favourite sentence, Ryo-chan. Mada Mada Dane." His cousin skipped down the road. Ryoma shrugged. His cousin was forever like this, mysterious in her own way.  
  
Review k, even tho the story is kinda odd. 


	3. tennis chap 3

Thank YOU!!!! Thank you everybody who has reviewed. I never felt prouder of my fics. I feel kinda loved. So I'll try my best to make this fic work. I'm trying out paragraphing and stuff, cos my fic looks rather disorientated, so sorry if it looks weird.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything, besides my OC and her parents.  
  
Pairing: RyoSaku[just subtly first]  
  
Once Ryoma opened the door to let them in, Kaito shouted, "Hentai Nanjiroh- san, where are you?"  
  
"I hear a fair voice calling me!" Nanjiroh appeared from behind a wall.  
  
"Kaito! Haven't seen you for such a long time! Wanna have a game of tennis?" Nanjiroh enjoyed his dear niece's company. Her tennis skills were incredible, just like her father.  
  
"How could you be so rude to call your uncle a hentai?" said Yuki, Kaito's mother, Ryoma's aunt and Nanjiroh's sister-in-law.  
  
"But it's the truth, dear." Echizen Kimura suddenly appearing.  
  
"Brother, how could you say that!" retorted Nanjiroh, who was chuckling at the same time.  
  
"Have you two been playing tennis? How could you two not wait for me? Besides, who won?" asked Kaito.  
  
"It's pretty obvious, ne?" said her father cockily.  
  
"So I suppose you won? Sheesh. Nanjiroh-san, haven't you been practicing?" Kaito knew it was clear that her father would win her uncle, after all, her dad was currently still a professional tennis player, even though he was a banker. The ability to play tennis seemed to run in the family.  
  
"I have been practicing!" said Nanjiroh.  
  
"Not. He's been lazing around reading hentai magazines and doing nothing much else," said Ryoma, not defending even his father. Kaito laughed.  
  
"Let's play."  
  
"Who against whom?" asked Nanjiroh perkily. Even though he was a little tired, playing against his evil little talented niece was a good challenge.  
  
"You look desperate for me to play with you, uncle. I'll play with you."  
  
The uncle always had quite a close bond with the niece. After all, she was the first born of the family. Nanjiroh and his wife [can't remember her name] doted on the little one. In fact, some of the tennis skills she possessed were learnt from him. The two headed to the makeshift court in the back yard.  
  
"Ryo-chan, lend me your tennis racket. I don't like Dad's." Echizen Kimura's rackets didn't seem to be compatible with his daughter's grip. Ryoma nodded.  
  
"Don't you need to get changed?" Kimura asked his daughter. She grinned sheepishly. A game of tennis was the only thing that could ever make Kaito lose her bearings. Kaito headed to the toilet, came back a moment later, dressed in a totally different fashion she went to Seigaku in. She was originally dressed in a tank top, knee-length skirt and sneakers. Now, in a simple sleeveless red top and black tennis skirt with white tennis shoes. She pulled her shoulder length brown hair into a taut bun on her head. Echizen Kaito looked as if ready for battle. Her exterior looked calm, but her inside was a bit of a mess. Nanjiroh was an excellent player, who could read his opponent's moves. Would he be able to tell that she hadn't been practicing a lot ? 


	4. tennis chap 4

Thanks for reviewing, everyone. Maybe I shld start raising my standards then. Sth like, if I don't get at least 3 reviews per chap, I don't continue? A bit evil, but I think, fair. And I do try to consider everyone's review, so I shall pose a few questions now.  
  
Is Tezuka too OOC? Is Kaito too unsuitable for a girl's name? Is she too irritating ?  
  
A bit more of my story. Hope everyone will enjoy it!  
  
Pairing: RyoSaku.[I want another pairing, but it may not be well accepted, so I'll have to consider it a bit more]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except this plot and my OCs.  
  
The game started, after much warm ups.[I'm sorry if everyone likes details, but I'm not really good at it, so it'll be not much detail.] And Nanjiroh really did find something odd. Her playing skills were...  
  
" Kaito-chan! Your performance really is dipping! Haven't you been practicing much?" Kaito wasn't one who blushed easily, but she felt embarrassment. Nanjiroh also noticed another thing. Her footwork had lost its stiffness. In the past, when she played, she would stand slightly more stiffly and that would bog her game down a bit. Now , her footwork was still firm but had that spring and grace to it. Her agility had also improved. All that messed her game up was lack of practice. It wasn't the normal type of lack either. It seemed as if she hadn't played much for a long time. Her skill was still there, fortunately, but she badly needed practice to regain her once superb form.  
  
With Kaito's natural ability to play tennis and her skills, she didn't lose too badly. But her uncle had to know the answer to her poorer form. She played exactly the same as the last time they met. Theoretically, she was supposed to improve to be good enough to beat him, not lose by a small margin. For teenage prodigies, like Kaito and Ryoma, a year would be more than sufficient to improve, more less two.  
  
"Brother, tell me why her form's like this? It's not good enough for a professional tennis player of her age." Nanjiroh decided to ask his dear elder brother.  
  
"Kaito hasn't been practicing much since we left Japan. She refused to tell me why and has been much more involved with dance instead." When Kaito was 13, they moved over to America, on company orders. Nanjiroh knew that his niece was a natural athlete and loved all sports, and in particular, dance and tennis. He didn't really like dance, they were for more lady-like girls.  
  
"You haven't improved much. In fact, Ryoma's playing skills are catching up really fast." He told his niece. Kaito bit her lip. What could she say? No one should know about her innermost thoughts.  
  
"Never mind. Why don't you go talk to Ryoma. We adults shall have a drink before your aunt serves dinner."  
  
"Kaito-san, don't take my father's words to hard. He can be quite a baka at times." Ryoma tried to say.  
  
"It's true, Ryoma. Your playing skills could be better than mine by now." They headed to Ryoma's room. A white cat walked out of it.  
  
"Karupin!" Kaito loved the little kitty. She picked it up and stroked it.  
  
"It's grown much bigger since the last time I saw it. And still so kawaii!"  
  
"Why did you devote yourself to dance rather than tennis ? You always said you liked tennis more." Ryoma said very seriously. 


	5. tennis chap 5

Hmms. Thnx for the reviews... I'm really sorry, I haven't been updating. Been pretty busy with school this few weeks. But I suddenly had an urge to write sth, so here I am.  
  
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, except my Ocs.  
  
Pairings: RyoSaku [haven't been working much on it but I promise I will]  
  
"Remember, Mada Mada Dane. You'll probably find out soon enough." She said uneasily. What was wrong with her? Ryoma gave an odd glance her way.  
  
"Why not let me ask more about your girlfriend?" she suddenly asked cheekily. Ryoma turned pink. He sure liked her, didn't he? Kaito knew her cousin wasn't one who would blush easily. She grinned, almost sadistically.  
  
"I don't know what I see in her. She's plain and almost boring. And she can't play tennis for her life." He listed out. Kaito smiled. He was almost being self- delusional. She looked straight into his eyes- a technique she used ever since young. She could always tell whether he was lying or not. Whether if he was lying to her, whether he was lying to himself.  
  
"But?" she asked.  
  
"But... but... she's different." He admitted against his own will. Stupid cousin of his always had that ability to make him tell the truth. Her huge brown eyes had that weird power over him. Kaito laughed.  
  
"How different, Echizen?" she asked. She had to find out. It was so unusual for her practically girl-hating cousin to like a girl. From pink, Ryoma turned red. He hated blushing and yet he was now changing colours like a chameleon.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell your dad." She said amusedly. She knew if she told Nanjiroh-san, he would tease Ryoma for life.  
  
"She. Just has that attractive force about her. She may be silly, careless, clumsy, direction sense-less, but she has that cheerfulness about her." He bit his tongue. He said more than he wanted to. But he knew she would not rat on him. Kaito widened her eyes. He had never admitted so much. He liked her. A lot. And she was shocked. She always thought he only loved tennis. And ever since young, she thought he'd probably marry it. And yet, he proved her wrong.  
  
"You're growing up, boy. Never expected in a million years that you'd say that. Wonder how much that secret could fetch me?" He gave her a stare. No.Way.  
  
Then she laughed. He gave a sigh of relief. She then made him tell every thing he had experienced ever since he came. And laughed non-stop. She just loved her cousin this way. He was someone she could talk to. He understood her perfectly and vice-versa. If only she could tell him the reason that she refused to play tennis. 


End file.
